Metal shoe taps securable to shoes of dancers, golfers and others engaging in strenuous activities are well known. The present invention is directed toward a new type of metal shoe tap which is adapted to be secured to the sole and or heel of a shoe provided with a bottom surface, sole and heel, of rubber, rubber sponge or leather for the purpose of minimizing wear when the shoe is in normal use. This tap is so constructed that it can provide added cushioning and sound deadening action. This tap is not intended for use on dancers shoes for the express purpose of producing metallic sounds or on golfers shoes where the purpose is for increasing friction or stabilizing the foot on a slippery surface, or the like; it is intended in the main for reducing wear in the manner hereinafter explained. In this connection it can be used on a dancers shoe, for example where the objective is to preserve the shoe heel and or sole.